


"Pet"

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nookworms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote for a roleplay blog I have. Equius got a free nookworm from Tavros, and he doesn't want it to starve, but he's not sure if he wants to test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pet"

“You should try it.” Karkat purrs, soothing a hand over your spine. “You might like it more than you think, and then you can keep your pet, too.”

 

The ‘it’ he means is, of course, Lylaah. Your pet, who Tavros failed to make clear was not so much a pet as a sexual aide that would die a slow painful death if not used for that purpose. After some gentle coaxing from Karkat, you’re at least not about to send her back; you mean, you’ve kind of gotten attached. All things considered, you wouldn’t mind if she weren’t so large. You’re not really sure if it would work.

Karkat’s hand ruffles through your hair and you sigh, shuffling your shoulders a little. “I could also find some other way to keep her fed. Something similar to what Tavros had been feeding her before I got her.” You don’t acknowledge that you’re blushing, even if Karkat scoots himself closer to kiss under your jaw with a grin.

“Yeah, but that might take a while. And Tavros said no one would take her, either, because of her size.” He pauses, moving to settle with his legs spread over your lap, red flushed to his ears, and pinches gently at the tip of your ear. “If you want, we can try, and I can keep you occupied with something else, and if it’s not something you like we can stop. Can you think about trying that before sending her back?”

He leans his head to the side when you press your face to his neck and you let yourself relax a little more. “I could… Try. He said that it would take more than one person to keep her properly fed, too.” You mean, you could shirk her off on Karkat, but he’s so much smaller than you, besides the fact that it just feels mean to do that to her.

“It doesn’t have to be right now.” He murmurs, pulling your arms around his waist when you hesitate. “But it’s something to consider. I’ll be right there to make sure you’re okay, too.”

That’s helping, and when he lets it hang in the air and just lays against you, eventually starting to talk about the people he’s sent pastries and things to, his fingers twisting your hair into little braids idly. It’s calming, even when he nips at your neck and ear you’re still relaxed enough to just giggle, pressing yourself closer to him with a contented chirp. He’s so warm, and his hands are so soft, like he thinks you’re breakable.

After a while he smooths your hair out again, brushing through it with his fingers while he convinces you to let him up so you can both go to bed, and when he stands and leans over to kiss you, one hand planted on the sofa behind you and the other on your chest, and he takes a few extra seconds to tilt his head to one side and press closer, the hand on your chest groping at your pec, you decide. He laughs and rocks into your hands when you grope his rump, then drags his tongue over your pulse before biting, still thrumming with a happy purr.

His nose bumps your ear when he speaks again, his hands sliding under your shirt. “Changed your mind?” Karkat tickles his claws over your chest and you shiver, feeling a flush crawl up your neck.

“Perhaps.” You purr, tilting your head when he bites at your ear a little. “I would like to try, if nothing else.”

He chuckles softly, his hands slipping under your shirt. “Well, either way, I’m gonna be involved.” Karkat leans back in your lap and you help him take your shirt off. “I wouldn’t want to miss you like that.” You flush when he gropes at your chest, giggling because he’s grinning.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” You sigh, sliding your hands over his thighs and chirping when he drags the claws of his thumbs over your chestnubs. “When should I get her?”

Karkat rocks his hips down against yours and pulls up another bruise on your shoulder before responding, keeping himself pressed so close that every shift you make in your seat has you grinding into him. “Later. We have time.” He moves your hand further up his thigh, then lets you finish the movement of cupping his sheathe, a new sheen of sweat pulling up on your skin.

A shudder rolls through you when he bends down to flick his tongue over one of your pectorals, pausing on your chestnub to rake his teeth over it. His hands grope at your ass, and as he continues nipping across your chest you can feel yourself getting wet already. He pauses now and then to murmur little affirmations, rolling his hips forward to rock into your palm. One of his hands slides up your side and wraps around your horn, his thumb rubbing against the underside of the arrowpoint-tip.

“Ah, Karkat.” You huff, your hips bucking and you know he’s got to be bruised by it. “Th-that’s, it’s good.”

He slides down, slowly, and you arch yourself up to keep his lips close to your skin as he sinks to the floor, smiling against your abdomen. His lips move to your side and he bites your grubscar, nibbling at it until it makes you croon, your hand moving to rest on his head. Like always, he nuzzles his face against your hipbone, moving his face lower slowly, like a cat trying to spread their scent on you. After a few more moments of that, he gently presses your legs apart and mouths at your sheathe through your pants, the heel of his palm pressing against your nook a bit.

You rub your thumb over his horn and he purrs, lifting himself up to kiss you again and get your pants down to your knees, and finally off when he sits back again, this look on his face that makes you have to focus to keep your legs open for him, because he always looks like he’s found something he can’t wait to eat when he sees your nook and it’s, well, disconcerting. You’re probably never going to get used to him looking at you like this.

“Hey Equius.” He purrs, biting his bottom lip. “Scoot forward for me?”

Slouching down, you slide yourself to the edge, feeling your face burning at how he makes sure to lick his lips up at you, squeezing your thighs in his hands. “Karkat, I still need to use Ly…. Her.” He drags his tongue over your nook and you chirp. “N-not that I don’t like it, but I don’t want to uh, I don’t want to come too soon.” You manage, and he nods, then wraps his arms around your thighs and presses his mouth to your nook.

Moaning, you let your head fall back, your thighs shivering. He sucks on your pleasurenub and you sob, pressing your heels into the floor to keep from crushing his head. Karkat hums, pulling back to press two fingers into you, twisting them to press against your globes because he likes the noise you make when he does (even though you think it’s mostly a choke, he says the weird chittering sounds you make after that are nice), and then laaves his tongue over the rest of your nook, even dipping the tip into your sheathe when he moves up that high.

“Equius.” He coos, licking his lips and rubbing your globes in tight circles to keep you chirping. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Equius. I could watch you like this all day.” He sinks his teeth into your thigh, rocking his hand into you slow and smooth and drawing a little blood at the points of his teeth, then laps at it, his other hand resting on yours, a gentle reminder not to crush the sofa if you can help it. “I love you so much, Equius, you’re so pretty.”

Your hair is sticking to your neck and face, and he just smiles up at you, happily leaning his cheek on your knee, and you come with a yelp, your hand pressing over your mouth, forcing yourself not to rock into his hand. He just pushes you through it, cooing sweetly, and pulls his hand back when you’re just gasping for breath. While you’re focusing on catching your breath, he licks his hand clean, looking up at you with a sly grin.

“Want me to go get her?” He murmurs, crawling back up to pet at your hair, purring  and just generally soothing you. “You should lay down and get comfortable, she’s big.”

Before you move to lay back, you lean up to kiss him again, lapping the taste of yourself out of his mouth and letting him smooth your hair away from your face for a few moments longer than you’d originally intended. Then you sigh, shuffling yourself back while he walks to Lylaah’s carrier, stopping to drop his pants before scooping her out in her arms, and you kick your legs open, tucking a pillow under your head and sliding your hands down your chest and rest them on your thighs, breathing slowly.

Karkat kneels between your feet and sets Lylaah – the worm, sets the worm on the cushions near your nook. It takes a lot of your mind not to sit up and watch it nudge at your nook, but then it’s pressing in, the blunt head thicker than you’d anticipated and making you gasp. Even so, though, it’s in easily enough, stretching you just barely, and the slime it makes in it’s mouth has you crooning, pushing yourself back against it while it pushes itself into you. Karkat is murmuring, his hand between his legs to twist his bulge around it, but you can’t really hear it.

It goes in smoothly for the first few segments, getting larger, and you whine, feeling your nook stretch as more segments press into you, slowly but surely, and Karkat pets at you, climbing off the couch to reach your face. He kisses your cheek and forehead as the segment pops in and you gasp, lifting your hips as it presses against your globes, and then it’s squirming against them, twisting itself to slide in smoother, it’s nubby legs dragging over your insides.

“Ahh, ah, Karkat, Karkat I need, I, I need to r-roll over, please, please ahh.” You whine, rolling over carefully to keep the worm from slipping out while you do, Karkat purring, smoothing down your spine when you’re on your knees. “I-it’s so, it’s, Karkat, it’s so much.”

He’s purring, nuzzling at the side of your face and reaching back to slide his fingers over the edges of your nook, crooning back at the croon you make. “I know it is, blueberry.” He murmurs, nibbling at your ear affectionately. “You’re doing so good, Equius, so good.”  Your thighs shake as the worm gains enough traction to pull it’s next segment up and start pressing it into you.

Your back arches and you moan, pressing your face into the cushions, and Karkat bites somewhere on your spine, pulling up a little bruise before moving on, scattering marks over your back. He presses on your shoulders gently and leading you to lay down with your ass lifted a bit, and he bites the round of your ass (you wish you could say it was surprising, but, well, he does it every chance he gets), groping you all over otherwise, and he nuzzles his forehead against the small of your back and you groan as you come.

The nookworm doesn’t slow down, and you think it’s legs are actually kicking faster now, pulling itself deeper into you. You mewl as it’s second-widest segment presses in, feeling a little drool slide down your chin when you lift your head and babble about how it feels and how you feel and how much you love Karkat, and hearing him tell you the same has your stomach feel like it’s lurching (or there might just be so much in your nook that your stomach and other organs have no space).

And then the widest part is in, and you sob, shaking, as the worm drags itself into you, slowly filling you to where you keep gasping because it feels like you can’t breathe at all, pressing so hard on the backside of your bulge’s base that it pushes out, twisting desperately around your thigh. Karkat gently, gently leads you to lay on your back again, his face flushed and some of your b100 sticking to his neck as he crawls over you.

He sits heavily on your hips, rocking his nook against your bulge until it starts to slide into him, twisting into his heat while he chirps, groaning and flicking his hips forward. “K-Karkat, I’m, I’m going to, I can’t last.” He pets your face and neck, moving slowly.

“Come on. Come for me, Equius, come on.” He coos, his face flushed and his shoulders hunched as he moves. Your hands find his hips, gripping them and pulling up fingerprint bruises, trying to hold yourself back so he can enjoy it too, even if he’s telling you it’s fine. “Wanna see you, Equius, I wanna see you come, come for me.”

His nook is so hot, his hands on your chest are so nice, and the worm in your nook twists, pressing it’s legs against your globes and the opening of your seedflap, and before you can even squawk a noise you’re gone, coming with a shout and actually whiting out as you do, for a second at most. Karkat flexes his nook and groans, moving faster on your bulge while it still can’t retract, and it takes a few long moments before he comes, spilling red over you and sighing, letting his head fall back and riding you languidly for a few more minutes, low moans pulling from his throat and his bulge twitching gently.

When he finally, slowly pulls himself off, you’re sobbing moans, actual tears falling down your face, and his kiss gets him a deep keen as you come, shuddering, your thighs shaking but otherwise too exhausted and sore to move, let alone close. Your bulge is writhing limply against your abdomen, and every point of contact is intense, your nook feels too full and so good you just keep shaking. Something about the worm has your bulge unable to actually spill, but you can feel yourself working up again, and Karkat laying against you and covering your neck in marks, his nook pressed to the underside of your bulge is making it come faster.

Then again, you might just be oversensitive. “Equius, wanna stop?” He murmurs, wiping your face and grinding down harder on your bulge.

“N-no, I, it’s so m-much, Karkat.” You slur, grasping at him desperately. “D-don’t wanna s-stop.”

He rubs his face against your chest, petting through your hair. “So good, Equius, so good.” And he just keeps petting at you with one hand, the other leading your bulge into himself.

Karkat starts rocking his hips, murmuring low between those throaty moans of his, and you lose yourself, echoing “yes” and “please” and writhing under him, everything too good and too much, until you croon and come, and then it’s constant, rolling feeling of everything at once and you can’t seem to catch your breath enough to make more than weak, wheezy croons, a pitch too high. At some point Karkat leaves you and you roll to your side, whining, but he leads you back onto your back after a second, and you yelp when he tugs at the end of the worm, jarring the whole thing.

“Sorry.” He murmurs, kissing your shoulder. “I’m not sure how to get this out.”

It’s too much for you to really comprehend what he means, but you squeak and shudder, trying to take his advice to relax as he pulls the nookworm out of you. As it comes out you feel good, for the lack of sensation, but you feel empty, more and more until it’s finally out and you just shake from not being ful for a second. Karkat murmurs something that sounds like “nice and full” as he deposits Lylaah back in her carrier for the moment, and you doze off until he comes back to wipe you down with a warm cloth.

“Take a nap.” He purrs, cleaning your abdomen and thighs. “I’ll take care of you, Equius.”

Even though you don’t mean to, you do fall asleep for a few minutes, and wake up when he’s carefully wiping your face and neck down, smiling back at your own and kissing you before you can think of anything to say. “Mmm. My legs hurt..” You’re not slurring as much as you were, just enough that you sound like you feel (and probably look, if Karkat’s proud grin is any proof); fucked out.

“I’ll massage them. Was it good? Wanna do it again?” He lays over your chest, acting like a blanket for you.

Your entire body is screaming, both yes and no. “Nnnot immediately.” You reply, laughing softly. “I’m tired right now, but maybe in a couple days, a week.” You’d shrug if you could, as it is you just squeeze your mate to you.

“Okay.” He sighs, contentedly. “Can you walk? We should lay somewhere… Drier.”

It takes a while (like, a long while, because your legs want to give out and Karkat can only kind of hold you up), but you manage to make it into your nest with him, and you only manage to stay awake long enough for him to wrap himself tightly around you, then you’re out, sore and warm and still shivering a little but good, really good. In the morning, you’ll be even more sore, you know, you might even have to stay in bed, but it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these hentai ass worm things tbh  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
